


Komorebi

by Zer_Smithe



Series: Shikarei [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Soldiers, Good Orochimaru?, Kidnapping, Past Child Abuse, Root trained, Slow brain washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer_Smithe/pseuds/Zer_Smithe
Summary: Shikarei, just Rei in public, was only five when she decided to become a ninja.She doesn't know much about the ways of a ninja but is a fast learner, so fast she draws the attention of two people.One, Inuzuka Kiba, whose parents fight a lot, drink even more and has a two sister who really couldn't care less about him.The second is Shimaru Danzo, who seems to take a very big interest in what Rei's learning and wants to help her be a great ninja one day.It isn't long before Root has a new member and all Rei wants is her mother.





	Komorebi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this story.  
> First off Shikarei, who is known as Rei by anyone other than her mother, is the bastard child of Shikaku. He doesn't know about her at all. She's about a year and a half to two years younger than Shikamaru. Hope you enjoy.

Though her eyes never strayed from the grave of a girl not much older than herself, and she could hear the sobs of a grief struck mother somewhere ahead of her, Rei wasn’t aware of the funeral taking place around her but instead was reevaluating the events that had led to the girl’s death.   
In a part of the village that was over crowded, and always filled with gang fights it was only natural a child would eventually be caught in the crossfire. Rei had been trying to accept this fact--statistic for over an hour and couldn’t find herself any closer to believing it. Konohagakure was renown for being the ‘nice’ village, so why should one part of the village be any different. Why should a child's death in one part of the village mean less, aren’t they still all children of the same ‘nice’ village, shouldn’t they all deserved the same protection.  
It wasn’t fair.  
Life isn’t fair. Rei made the dim effort to reminded herself.   
More emotionally resigned than any six-year-old should ever be, Rei decides to take notice to the funeral going on around her. Her eye’s first swayed to the hastily dug ‘grave’ which was little more than a hole quickly hollowed out by some well-meaning fish-peddlers. Next, she took notice to a man staying off in the distance. He had brown hair that fell near his shoulders, black colored eyes that had dark brown marks under them.   
If Rei didn’t know better, she’d think he was a…  
“Ninja scum!” A man from the crowd yelled. Possibly the dead girl’s father? ”Paid killers aren’t wanted here!”  
Who through the first half empty beer can, Rei couldn’t tell for sure, but she could tell you the name and address of the ten other people who through things. She would have given them to the ninja too if he’d asked, instead of just disappearing in a flashy puff of smoke.  
Coward.  
Ninjas were never brave enough to actually keep order in ‘their’ part of the village. The girl didn’t really understand why that was, she just knows it to always be a fact. Not even the ‘mighty’ Uchiha ninja police force came to their aid, not unless an ‘outsider’ was involved anyway, and by ‘outsider’ Rei meant someone who lived north of Shi street.  
Cowards.  
All ninjas were cowards.  
‘That’s why we take care of our own, we’ve got no need for any outsiders in our business.’ Rei had heard that mantra repeated in passing at least a thousand times and for the most part, it was true.  
They took care of their own. Except, no one had bothered taking care of the girl who had died. This girl had needed either a ninja or someone on the inside who could have taken care of her.   
Slowly, possibly out of boredom or curiosity, Rei allowed her eyes to focus on the grief stricken mother of the girl not much older than her, she felt the burning pain of air escape her lungs and the world around shift when the realization hit her. Before she could stop them tears rolled from her dark eyes and all the little girl could do was to grasp onto her mother’s dress tightly.   
“Bell, my baby, are you alright.” Rei felt the soft fingers of her mother gently raking through her loose hair. Yet, all she could do was whimper harshly as her perspective of the world was violently shifted from monochrome black into a spectrum of vivid colors.  
It suddenly became obvious, at least to Rei, that it didn’t need to be either-or. An insider, like herself, could become a ninja because there was no difference between the ‘insiders’ and ‘outsiders’. No matter what part of the village they lived in, they were all part of the same village.   
She could protect the people around her, make things...well not fair but she could at least even out the playing field a bit.  
Girls not much older than her didn’t have to die.  
Grief stricken mothers didn’t have to cry.  
Another hastily dug ‘grave’ didn’t have to be dug by the well-meaning fish peddlers.   
Instantly the young girl could feel her resolve to steal somewhere in her chest as her mother held her close.  
‘I, Nobu Rei, will become a ninja.’  
~~~  
Rei’s mother once remarked that her daughter was very lazy, she would give up the second an opportunity presented itself and her interests in the subject waned. At the time, Rei agreed easily, because nothing had ever held her attention for more than a fortnight. But now, she could understand how people could dedicate their lives to becoming strong shinobi, there was so much one could choose to learn.  
Weapons. Fighting. Geography. Medicine. Survival.  
For a month and a half, Rei worked out several feasible plans on how she could be able to pass the graduation exam and be recognized as someone able to wear a Konoha headband, by the age of eleven with the majority of her peers.  
It wouldn’t be easy, especially because the Academy was out of Rei’s resources, not only has she missed the cut off age for accepting students (four) but it would also be too expensive without someone to sponsor her.  
So, Rei figured out what resources she did have. She had the three nin-library of the village, a monthly letter from Hokage’s office detailing what informing she’d to be familiar with to stay up to date with her academy counterparts, and her mother’s promise to walk her to any library she chose at least three times a week.  
It would be hard, but it wouldn’t be impossible.


End file.
